In general, the present invention relates to an information-presenting apparatus, an information-presenting method, an information-processing apparatus, an information-processing method and a program-storing medium. In particular, the present invention relates to an information-presenting apparatus, an information-presenting method, an information-processing apparatus, an information-processing method and a program-storing medium, which are used for transmitting or receiving information on commodities. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an information-presenting apparatus, an information-presenting method, and a program-storing medium, which are used for presenting information associating with positions of information-processing apparatuses.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a typical conventional sales system. As shown in the figure, a client terminal 1 is connected to web servers 3-1 to 3-3 by the Internet 2. The web server 3-1 recognizes, among others, fields of commodities each serving as a favorite with the user of the client terminal 1 on the basis of information on the user. Referred to hereafter as user information, such information is stored in a user-information database 5-1 associated with the web server 3-1.
Receiving a request from the user of the client terminal 1, the web server 3-1 retrieves information on the user from the user-information database 5-1. The web server 3-1 then receives information on a commodity associated with the user information from a commodity-information database 4-1 associated with the web server 3-1. The information on a commodity includes the picture and the price of the commodity. The web server 3-1 then transmits the information on the commodity to the client terminal 1 through the Internet 2.
The web server 3-2 also recognizes, among others, fields of commodities each serving as a favorite with the user of the client terminal 1 on the basis of information on the user. In this case, however, the information on the user is stored in a user-information database 5-2 associated with the web server 3-2.
By the same token, receiving a request from the user of the client terminal 1, the web server 3-2 retrieves information on the user from the user-information database 5-2. The web server 3-2 then receives information on a commodity associated with the user information from a commodity-information database 4-2 associated with the web server 3-2. Likewise, the information on a commodity includes the picture and the price of the commodity. The web server 3-2 then transmits the information on the commodity to the client terminal 1 through the Internet 2.
The web server 3-3 also transmits the information on a commodity to the client terminal 1 through the Internet 2 at a request made by the user of the client terminal 1. Similarly, the information on a commodity includes the picture and the price of the commodity.
The client terminal 1 receives information on commodities from the web server 3-1, 3-2 or 3-3 and displays the information on a display unit not shown in the figure. The user of the client terminal 1 determines a commodity to be purchased from the information on commodities, which includes pictures and prices of the commodities. Then, the user of the client terminal 1 operates the client terminal 1 to transmit information indicating a desire to purchase the determined commodity to one of the web terminals 3-1 to 3-3 through the Internet 2.
Receiving the information indicating a desire to purchase the determined commodity, one of the web terminals 3-1 to 3-3 carries out processes such as accounting and processing to deliver the desired commodity to the user of the client terminal 1.
In the conventional sales system described above, however, the destination of the transmission of information from the web servers 3-1 to 3-3 are limited to the client terminal 1 for one user.
In addition, the web servers 3-1 to 3-3 transmit information on a commodity serving as a favorite with the user of the client terminal 1 as indicated by stored information on the user only to the client terminal 1 and are not capable of transmitting information on other commodities that are most likely of interest to the user.
Moreover, the web servers 3-1 to 3-3 are capable of transmitting only the same information even if the terminal 1 moves to another place.